fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Jewelry Mystical Unity
Jewelry Mystical Unity is the second season in the Mystical Unity series. The series is created and directed by Hikari Tamashi. The motifs for this season is gemstones. Plot After the evil was gone and Unity Star died, the gems of the unities left them. The gems flew with Yoshei to 4 different girls. The daughter of the last villain became evil when the princess brainwashed her when she was a baby. She started destroying a kingdom that was losing from it. The princess left and came to meet the other 3 new unities. Now 4 unities must stop Jewery from destroying the world and kingdoms with different gems with them. Characters Mystical Unity * Amy Jewel/Unity Ruby Amy is the first unity to be born. She is humble but serious when protecting her family. She was sexually harassed, which caused her to have a child at a young age. She stands for her daughters and her mothers safety. She might be a hot-head most of the time, but never gives up for what she loves. As Unity Ruby, her theme color is pink and her 5 main gems are Ruby, Garnet, Opal, Moonstone, and Grand Rose Quartz. * Siara Migi/Unity Emerald Siara is the second member of the team. She is quick on her feet and is the smartest in the group. Her being the oldest makes her the smartest. She is a little shy because of how she was raised. She has a family that she cares about, cooking for them, cleaning for them, and working with them. They help her but she would rather do most of the stuff for them. As Unity Emerald, her theme color is Green and her 5 main gems are Emerald, Peridot, Pearl, Citrine, and Super Topaz. * Hannah Hamilton/Unity Sapphire Being the third member of the team, Hannah is the most athletic. Her whole family is, most of the time. She hates evil, and goes about her way to stop it. She is smart, but not as smart as Siara. Hannah goes her all to keep her family together. She is the Unity with the biggest family. She will go all out for them, athletic or not. As Unity Sapphire, her theme color is blue and her 5 main gems are Sapphire, Aquamarine, Tourquoise, Topaz, and Marvel Alexandrite. * Lana Hail/ Unity Zircon She is the last member and the youngest too. She is a little scared because of what happened to her kingdom. She is sometimes shutted away from the team sometimes, because of her being the youngest. She thinks that others are family to her, since of her never having a family yet. She is determined to help the three with her ruling skills and help Ruby lead the team with kindness and Gentleness. As Unity Zircon, her theme color is Purple and her 5 main gems are Zircon, Sunstone, White Quartz, Amethyst, and Royal Diamond. Mascot * Yoshei She is the main mascot. She helps the team with a small hand and never wants to stop helping them. She is there to be brave and strong even though the bad guys being a little scary. She is there and never wants to stop until the evil is stopped and defeated. Villains * Jewely She is the main villain. She hates everyone and everything, but loves to rule. She takes more like her dad, because of being brainwashed by the princess. She is selfish and a big baby when she don't gets what she wants. She is determined to get what she wants even if she don't get it. Henchmen * Cut * Rough Monsters * Jewel The main monster of this season. Supporting Characters Movie Characters Items Transformation * Ruby Gem Main transformation item for Ruby to transform with * Emerald Gem Main transformation item for Emerald to transform with * Sapphire Gem Main transformation item for Sapphire to transform with * Zircon Gem Main transformation item for Zircon to transform with Weapons Locations * Migi Suburb It is the poor side of Migi. It isn't though that poor because of Migi Mount helping them. 3 of the unities lived there. The town is more of a neighbor hood than it is a city. The town is the main part of Migi, since there are not many wealthy families in Migi. * Heart Kingdom After the recover of the Fallen Princess, they are rebuilding and finding the princess a love interest. Chloe has found her love interest, Mist, the first henchmen of Mystical Unity. The town is bound to repair, and have a new princess. Note: Chloe starts having her baby in the 20th episode. * Jewel Kingdom The Jewel Kingdom is the kingdom that was destroyed by Jewely. The last Unity lived there until she fled to live with the 3 Unity. She helps to keep the kingdom back with the help of the people in the kingdom. The kingdom contains the purest of jewels. * Darkening Jewel Kingdom Darkening Jewel is a new kingdom made by Jewely. The kingdom has the most darkest gemstones in the world. The people living there hates nobody else but themselves. They only could love Jewely because they can't live without loving her. School * Migi School Migi School is where the poorest kids go. They are there to how to work their homes and jobs. The academy of Migi helps them by giving them funds for the school. The mascot is Werecat and their main sport is Baseball. They are one of the most teaching schools in the country. * Migi Academy Migi Academy is where the most wealthiest kids go. They go there to learn what they want to do in the future. The academy is counted number 2 of the most helpful schools in the country. Their mascot is a Pegasus and their main sport is Football(American). They are one of the most skilled schools in the country. Movies * Mystical Magical Warriors! Together for one!! It is the Mystical Unity all star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based of the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to be has powerful as ever. Gallery Main Article: Mystical Unity/Gallery Trivia * First season of Mystical Unity to have 4 unities. * First season to have a Unity to be Sexually harassed. Category:Mystical Unity Category:Cure Heartly Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime series